Endou & Kazemaru
by Charlene Heo
Summary: It's a love story that takes place during the ancient era of Japan. Kazemaru's royalty- Endou isn't. The two 'star-crossed' lovers fall in love, and will do whatever it takes to be together. Based on Taylor Swift's song, Love Story


**We were both young, when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts-**

**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

Kazemaru looked out into the huge garden below. He was dressed in a kimono- the wrong attire for a male, but his parents had decided he was too feminine for a male yukata, and donned him a blue and white floral-patterned kimono to wear.

He was rather bored, per say, as he had finished his studies and outings for the day. His parents were away from the mansion, and he was left alone to prepare himself for the ball the next day.

No challenges, to hardships, no complications. A young prince in the ancient era of Japan, left to his own devices throughout the day.

Everything was boring- to him. Oh, what he would give to have something new to try right then...

**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. **

**I see you make your way through the crowd- **

**You say hello, little did I know...**

"Eh? Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Kazemaru asked the stranger, who hadn't noticed him. Said stranger jumped, and dropped the item he was carrying- a soccer ball made out of leather.

The stranger turned around, eying Kazemaru's formal and rich attire.

"I'm so sorry, Princess! My peers and I were playing soccer in the fields nearby, and we accidently kicked this ball into your garden!" The stranger said, bowing in respect. Kazemaru raised his eyebrows.

"There's no need to be so formal. It was only a simple mistake. Your _Prince_ forgives you." Kazemaru said. "Yes, your highness!" He said, and was about to walk away.

"Wait. What is your name?"

"Er... It's Endou Mamoru, your highness."

"Endou Mamoru, huh? What is this sok-ka you speak of?"

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles- **

**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"- **

**And I was crying on the staircase- begging you, **

**"Please don't go..." And I said...**

"You won't be able to play dressed like that, Kazemaru-sama!" Endou exclaimed.

The tealnet looked up. "Why? My parents had this kimono specially made to fit me... why won't it work?" He asked. Endou blinked. And then he chuckled. "I don't think you'd want to get your kimono dirty, Kazemaru-sama. We're going to be playing in a field... and we'll be running and kicking this-" Endou held up the ball. "-Around. It would be very... hard to play with that on."

Kazemaru sighed. "Wait there, I'll change and be right back."

Endou nodded.

After about five minutes, Kazemaru re-appeared, wearing a short blue yukata, his hair brought up with a pair of chopsticks.

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. **

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. **

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, **

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

"Goal! And once again, Endou Mamoru and his team, the legandary Inazuma Eleven, manage to make a score against Teikoku Academy! This ends the game at 3 to 2! Victory goes to the INAZUMA ELEVEN!"

The crowd of villagers cheered.

"And now, Kazemaru-sama, the prince of our lively and well-governed kingdom, will present the trophy made out of solid gold to the captain!"

Kazemaru stepped onto the platform, looking as beautiful and serene as ever in a red and gold kimono.

"A year since we met, huh? And you didn't even know what soccer was back then!"

Kazemaru laughed. "I do now, thanks to you. Congratulations, Endou Mamoru."

And the prince planted a kiss on Endou's cheek, making him blush and the crowd explode with cheers.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you. **

**We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew- **

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. **

**Oh, Oh.**

"This place is beautiful, Mamoru!"

Kazemaru and Endou were seated in a wooden gazebo, over the Lake of Inazuma. The brunet chuckled and fed his _princess_ a grape. Kazemaru leaned into his chest while Endou placed an arm around the tealnet, pulling him closer.

"It's so peaceful here." Kazemaru said, sighing happily.

Endou tensed. Kazemaru pulled away. "What's wrong, Mamoru? Are you okay?"

"There's something I need to tell you, Kazemaru. It's the reason I invited you here, actually..."

"Oh? What is it?"

Endou hesitated, pondering whether he should tell Kazemaru or not. He _had _to tell Kazemaru, Endou steeled himself. Lying would do them no good.

"I've been given a chance to go overseas to Korea to attend a soccer camp... it will probably end in..."

"A week? A month?"

"About... two years."

**Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, **

**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" - **

**But you were everything to me- **

**I was begging you, "Please don't go", and I said...**

Endou's gloom deepened as he walked towards the huge ship- the one that was supposed to ship him away to Korea... away from his family, his home... his love.

Kazemaru had left the gazebo in tears the night before, not wanting to talk to the brunet any longer. It depressed Endou that Kazemaru had left him like that... along, near the dark waters that were threating to swallow him. (A/N: Just like in the anime!)

His team was already waiting for him. Kidou and Gouenji were cool and composed as always, while Otonashi, Natsumi and Aki talked in a corner. The rest of the team were saying goodbye to their friends and families.

Endou's mother had left already, after giving Endou a bone-crushing hug and many reminders to keep fit, stay healthy, mantain his hygiene... and several other things. He knew she didn't want to see the moment he left, and he could respect that.

Suddenly, a flash of teal caught Endou's eye. It was Kazemaru.

The tealnet dashed towards him and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. Endou hugged right back, ignoring the bodyguards Kazemaru's father had hired, catching up to the two.

"Stay safe, okay? And don't forget about me."

"How could I? Wait for me... you promise?"

"I promise."

The two then exchanged one final, passionate goodbye kiss.

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. **

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. **

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. **

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes-**

"BUT FATHER! I'M PROMISED TO MAMORU ENDOU!" Kazemaru cried.

His parents shook their heads. "_No_, Ichirouta. As a prince, you have a duty to carry out by marrying a noble. Not some vulgar soccer player." His father said. His mother nodded. "It would be best if you left this young man behind you, my dear. Prince Miyasaka would be a more fitting match for you."

Kazemaru kept his head high. "And what if I refused and ran away?" (A/N: You tell them, Kazemaru!)

His parents exchanged a glance.

"If you do, I will send the royal guard to arrest your beloved and lock him away until he rots."

Kazemaru's eyes widened and he sunk to the floor, in defeat. Fat, salty tears dripped onto the expensive hand-woven tatami mat that covered the whole room.

"I _hate you_."

Kazemaru ran out of the room, ignoring his father's calls for him to wait and his mother's gasp and cries.

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. **

**This love is difficult, but it's real. **

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. **

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes. Oh, Oh.**

Endou breathed in the salty air and fresh air of Japan.

He was home! Finally, he was back home. He had grown taller over the past two years, and his mother had to tip-toe just to reach up and wring his neck while hugging him. Endou looked around, expecting to see his beautiful prince waiting for him.

"Eh? Mother, where's Kazemaru-sama?"

His mother's smiling face fell, and she sighed.

"He isn't here, and he won't be again, Mamoru." She said, in a heartbroken tone. His eyes widened. Had his beloved forgotten about him? Had he got tired of waiting? Had something happened to him?

"Mother! What happened? Tell me!" He said, shaking her shoulders gently, but urgently.

"Prince Kazemaru... is engaged. The wedding is happening right now as we speak."

Endou wasted no time in running towards the palace.

**I got tired of waiting. **

**Wondering if you were ever coming around. **

**My faith in you was fading- **

**When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said...**

"Is there anyone who objects to this engagement? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Kazemaru looked around the room, hoping someone would speak out for him. No one did. The priest - all the way from America - nodded and was about to say something when-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The doors to the grand hall was flung open, and nine guards collapsed to the floor. Behind them came Endou Mamoru, looking handsome, dashing and just _perfect_ to Kazemaru. Tears began to well up at the edges of his eyes.

"Endou-"

"How dare you interrupt this ceremony!" Kazemaru's father, the King, roared. "GUARD!"

Many more guards appeared, bows and arrows, spears, swords and shurikens in hand. "Kill that man!"

They attacked. Endou fought his way through each and every one of them. They all fell to the ground, defeated. The King blinked, not believing what he saw. A single man, defeating an entire troup of the _Royal Guard_?

The King's features darkened.

"In that case..."

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. **

**I keep waiting, for you but you never come. **

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think- **

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

A bullet was fired in Endou's direction. A sickening _splat_ could be heard, and Endou's front was covered with blood. Kazemaru dropped to the ground, breathing with much effort.

"KAZEMARU!" Endou's desperate and enraged cry rang out through the mansion. He cradled his beloved in his arms, hushing him, telling him it would be fine. Kazemaru laughed, regreting it as blood slowly flowed out of his mouth.

"Iss okay, Endou. I will alwayss love y-you."

Endou let the tears flow and pressed his lips to the prince's. A few seconds later, Kazemaru's body went limp in his hands.

"I have no reason left to live." Endou said. He took a nearby knife and plunged it into his heart. The darkness came for him, and Endou clutched his lover's hand, not letting lose his grip.

They were together at least.

**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. **

**I love you, and that's all I really know. **

**I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress **

**It's a love story, baby just say... yes. **

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...**

Endou jolted awake, sweat on his brow.

"Ichi-kun! I had an insane dream earlier-"

He looked at the sleeping face beside him, peaceful and eyes closed. Kazemaru was naked - due to their... _activities_ the night before - and beside Endou, on his bed. The brunet smiled and lay back down, pulling Kazemaru's body closer to his own.

Then, he realised an earplug was attached to Kazemaru's left ear. He traced the other wire to his own right ear. The iPod near Kazemaru's hand was in 'Stop' mode, the last song being...

**Love Story - Taylor Swift. **

* * *

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

_

* * *

_

! Owari !


End file.
